Raphael and Spike: Their Little Moments
by LittleTalks99
Summary: This is the love story of Raphael and Mutated! Female! Spike! These one shots follow a story and will even lead to other stories...sometimes. Rated M for Lemons and Limes. Raphael X Mutated! Female! Spike! DISCONTINUED!
1. Admitting Love

**Admitting Love**

Nothing has really been the same between Raphael and Spike ever since Spike has been mutated into a mutant teenage turtle a few months ago...as well as finding out that Spike was actually a girl. It all began when Spike went missing, Raph went insane, found Spike getting mutated by The Krang and finding out Spike had been a girl all of this time. Despite this though, she doesn't mind being called Spike. She was okay with it. Over the time, Raphael had gone from thinking of Spike as a pet to Spike as someone so important.

Now Spike could talk. She could walk and run. She was now training in Ninjitsu along with the rest of the family. April was no longer the only girl the turtles knew. Spike had also developed nicely; had developed breasts as any female would, had curvy hips and looked very feminine and well...beautiful for...a mutant turtle and for a girl in general. Within those months, Raphael had began to develop feelings for Spike, as Spike did the same. While the rest of Raph's brothers and Splinter himself wanted to consider Spike a sister, Raph didn't want that. There's a reason why Raph was more sensitive and more protecting when he's with Spike. There's a reason why he's not as much as a brute or a hot head when he's with Spike. He wanted something...a bit more.

He wanted her love.

It was late at night, and Spike was awake. She couldn't sleep due to a nightmare she had about a gruesome death of Raphael and herself. She as well wanted Raph. But what would the other turtles think? Would they hold it against her for having feelings for someone they considered related? Truth be told, she was mutated at a different time then the other turtles and a different Mutagen had made her a Mutant, so that wouldn't make her related to the Turtles...or so she thought.

_"It was just a dream..."_ Spike thought, gasping for air from her nightmare. _"It was just a dream..."_ She looked up to see Raphael wasn't in his bed sleeping. (Since there were no rooms left, Raph and Spike had been sharing a room, but with two different beds.) Spike knew that Raph and his brothers would go out at night and protect New York from the Krang, Foot Clan, Purple Dragons and/or any other criminal the turtles have come across...even if Leo had a little secret fling with Karai, The Shredder's Daughter. But it was 2:00 AM. The Turtles should be back by now. Spike got out of her bed to check if the other turtles were sleeping. She quietly got into Donnie's room first. Sure enough, Donnie had fallen asleep in his own chair while on the computer.

_"Typical Donnie..."_ Spike thought. She went over to Donnie's bed and grabbed a blanket, shortly placing a blanket on Donnie's lap. Spike then left Donnie's room and entered Mikey's room. Mikey's room was a mess, but Mikey was there. sleeping peacefully. Spike then left Mikey's room and went to Fearless Leader Leonardo's room. And sure enough, he was asleep.

Spike didn't get it. Where's Raphael? Spike left Leonardo's room. She turned around and found Raphael beside her.

"Raphael?" Spike asked quietly.

"What are you doing up?" Raphael asked quietly. Spike took a deep breath, then breathed out.

"I woke up from a nightmare," She responded oh so quietly. "I couldn't find you in my room, so I went to look for you." Raphael moved closer to Spike.

"Well I did sneak out just for a little bit on my own," Raphael whispered softly. He noticed Spike frown slightly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," Spike whispered, trying to ensure Raph she was feeling okay even though inside she wanted to tell him how he felt.

"Do you want to talk about what happened in the nightmare?" Raph asked.

"It's a bit gruesome..." Spike said.

"We can talk about it in our room if you want," Raph said. "But do you want to?" Spike knew that if she didn't talk about her feelings to Raph sooner or later, he'll never know how she feels. Tonight would be the night she would tell him.

"Alright," Spike said, smiling a little. Raph and Spike then entered the room they were in. They then sat on Raph's bed, since it was bigger than Spike's.

"Okay, so what happened?" Raph asked.

"Well it started it out normal..." Spike began to speak. "The four of you were out at night, as well as I hanging with you guys outside for the first time. We were kicking some serious butt out there, defeating some Foot Clan Ninjas. Then the five of us went back to The Lair when an idea popped into my head. I wanted to explore some more of New York's sewers, and you agreed to come with me. We were exploring the sewers when something started to attack us." Spike began to shake in fear of talking about her dream. Raph grabbed Spike and held her tight, hoping she would feel better.

"It turns out that something was The Shredder," Spike said. "The Shredder started to attack us and was too strong for us to beat. You risked your life to save me, as I tried to run away from The Shredder. But my legs got tired and I started to get dizzy from nausea. I fell down and let the Shredder kill me...and then I woke up." At this point, Spike was in light tears, but was being held so closely to Raph that she wanted to kiss him.

"I won't let that monster attack you or anyone else," Raph said, embracing Spike in his arms. "He'll have to go through me first."

"Thank you..." Spike said, nuzzling him. At this point, no more words were said as Raph kept holding Spike. This is what they both have been wanting; to be close. But their fullest desires have not been met yet; they wanted to be closer.

"Raphael?" Spike asked quietly.

"Yes?" Raph asked.

"Would Sensei allow what I'm feeling?" Spike asked.

"What do you mean?" Raph asked.

"Would he allow me to...love you?" Spike asked. Raph blushed red, finally knowing that Spike wants him too.

"I don't know if he'll allow it," Raph said. "But that doesn't mean we can't express love in private."

"You feel the same way?" Spike asked.

"I do," Raph said. "If you want this to be our secret, it can be." Spike smiled as she kissed Raph on the lips. As the kiss ended, Spike hugged Raph.

"I love you," Raph whispered softly.

"I love you too," Spike said. Spike went back to her bed as she tried to go back to sleep. Raph did the same.

**A/N:** **Hello ! I happen to be a new member here and this is my first story on here. Well, these are a series of One Shots RaphaelXSpike moments. Some things to keep in mind: **

**.Spike is a Mutant and in these series of one shots, is a female!**

**.Raphael is not as angry or tough with her since he shows his sensitive side with her!**

**.This is set in 2012 Cartoon verse!**

**.Some of these will be lemons! **

**.There might be some references to other couples throughout the series, like Leo X Karai or Donnie X April! **

**Alright. I Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. First Sex at Night

**First Sex at Night  
**

It wasn't easy for Raphael and Spike to keep their relationship a secret. Raph's brothers constantly watched Raph and Spike interact, as well as Master Splinter and April. All of them had noticed that Raph didn't treat Spike the way Raph would treat his brothers; he was actually more of a softie and sweetheart around Spike. They thought it was because Raph was close to Spike, as Spike was close to Raph. Luckily they didn't figure out about their relationship yet. What sucked even more though is that it was even harder for Raph and Spike to get some alone time. What with constant training, city visiting and other things, Raph was usually never "alone" with Spike unless everyone was asleep, but even that is rare because by the time the turtles go to bed they happen to be really tired.

Needless to say, time alone was rare. But tonight, Raphael would find a place or find a way to get some alone time with Spike, the girl he has developed love for.

It was only 3:00 PM, only an hour away from eating dinner. Raphael and Leonardo were having a 2 on 2 fight against Donatello and Michaelangelo while Spike was watching the four having a duel. She obviously cheered for the A team more but also cheered on the A- team. As she watched the four train, she started to wonder what it would be like for her to have Raphael's cock penetrate her vagina. She then blushed after the thought of having sex with Raph. Splinter had told her as well as Raphael and his fellow brothers about sex and how sex makes babies as well as Splinter telling them all to wait on sex until they get married with someone they truly were in love with. But who said that two people in love can't have sex even if they aren't married? If the two people were in love and wanted to have sex, that's all that mattered. Spike then got lost into thought about how she wanted to be in Raphael's arms and how she wanted her sexual desires to be satisfied in every way. Splinter noticed Spike lost in thought as he noticed what could the young Spike is thinking about, let alone blushing about?

"Spike?" Splinter asked. Spike then snapped out of her little daydream.

"Oh Splinter, I was just-" Spike said.

"Daydreaming about something?" Splinter interrupted.

"Um..." Spike said.

"That's alright, thoughts are normal," Splinter said. "Do you want to talk about those thoughts?" At this point, the other four turtles were just spying on Splinter and Spike since A team had beaten A- team in the training.

"They're kinda dirty..." Spike said, ashamed.

"That is alright," Splinter said. "You will have those thoughts because you are growing. You are a teenager and you are going through hormonal changes. You will have those urges, but you must control those urges."

"Can a Mutant get pregnant?" Spike asked, out of curiosity.

"That I do not know," Splinter replied. "It's possible but at the same time it isn't." Spike then thought about her future; when she and Raphael are adults, they'll finally have the right to get married and have children of their own.

"Alright, thanks," Spike replied.

"You are welcome," Splinter said. "Now you may train with everyone else." Splinter turned around and saw the four of them had watched Splinter's conversation with Spike. Splinter walked away as Spike stood there, staring at the four brothers.

"So...what did ya think about?" Mikey asked, curious.

"None of your business," Spike replied.

"Please?" Mikey asked.

"The lady said none of your business!" Raph said, slapping Mikey. Spike just smiled at Raph.

11 hours later at 1:00 AM, the turtles were asleep...except for Raphael and Spike (who was feigning sleep in her bed.). Raphael walked over to Spike's bed, sitting next to her. He softly rubbed her head with his fingers. Spike opened her eyes to feel Raph softly touching her head. She smiled at him as she got up and gave him a little peck on the lips.

"You're up so late," Spike said. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's alright," Raph said, giving her another peck on the lips. "I checked to see if everyone is asleep and they are." Spike smiled as she started to kiss Raphael again. Her lips were in sync with his, moving. There's one thing about Raph that Spike liked; he wasn't a soft kisser, but ultimately a great kisser. After 20 minutes of French kissing, Raphael started to kiss Spike's neck. Spike moaned very quietly, but loud enough to please Raph...as well as Spike. After the neck kissing, they went back to lip lock. The kissing got more intense as the two laid down, kissing. Their kissing was intense and very thrilling...but they both wanted more. They wanted to be closer.

They suddenly stopped kissing as Raph was laying on top of Spike.

"Spike..." Raph said.

"Yes?" Spike asked.

"I know what Splinter said..." Raph stated. "But I want to..."

"Have sex?" Spike asked. "I had thoughts of that earlier."

"Oh so that's why you were blushing," Raph replied. Afterwards, Raphael slowly stuck his erect cock into Spike's vagina. He was gentle, but as time went on, he moved faster and harder into Spike. Spike couldn't believe herself; she was having sex with her true love. This felt so good for her and for Raph right now. She wanted this to last forever. She moaned quietly, so she didn't awake anyone else.

"Oh Raph!" Spike whispered quietly. "Please go faster!" Raph did just that. He went faster inside of her. At this point Raphael was at great speed, feeling so good that he was about to cum inside Spike. Spike was ready to cum as well. After 10 long minutes of sex, the two came inside each other and had reached their climax. Laying next to each other were two very tired but very satisfied lovers.

"I love you," Spike said, kissing Raph's forehead.

"I love you too," Raph said. The two fell happily asleep afterwards.

**A/N: Well that's one shot two. That was lemon. Sorry, I'm a new writer and I'm not very good yet. Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Pregnant

**Pregnant**

It's been two weeks since Raphael and Spike had their first sexual intercourse. Sadly however, Spike hasn't been feeling so well today. Master Splinter, Leo, Mikey, Donnie and April believed Spike might just have the stomach flu, but Raph and Spike knew the possibility of pregnancy. After all, she did feel better later in the day...and what she experienced was morning sickness. Both Spike and Raph were worried sick about the possibility of Spike being pregnant, but they tried to keep it a secret from everyone else.

Spike needed to know the truth about her pregnancy or not, so she was going to take a risk; tonight the Turtles were fighting off the Krang but April was at home...while Spike was basically on her own in New York, because she snuck out of the sewers. Spike got out her T-Phone and texted April.

_"April, do you think I could come over?"_ Spike texted. After she was done texting, she started heading towards April's house. She then got a responce from April.

_"Shouldn't you be at home?"_ April's text said.

_"I snuck out. I need to come over and check if you have something. Is that okay?"_ Spike texted. Spike then continued her way onto April's apartment. By the time she got to April's apartment, she got another text from April.

_"Um...okay,"_ April's text said. Spike noticed that April was waiting for her.

"Hi April," Spike said, nervously.

"Hi," April said. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, I just want to see if I could borrow something," Spike said.

"What is it and why?" April asked. An awkward silence took place for about a minute until Spike broke the silence.

"Do you have a..." Spike tried to ask but was too nervous to.

"A what?" April asked. Spike gulped.

"Do you have any stuff for girls?" Spike asked.

"Like make up?" April asked.

"Yes, that," Spike lied.

"Why of course! I don't see why you're so nervous about wearing make up!" April squealed.

"And I also have to use the bathroom..." Spike said. "I don't want to use a public one."

"No problem! Come inside!" April replied, letting Spike inside her house.

"I'll be quick," Spike replied.

"You can stay for as long as you want as long as my aunt doesn't catch you," April replied. "I really want to help you try on some make up!" Spike smiled as she entered April's bathroom. Spike checked the room to see stuff in there. She kept browsing until she found a home pregnancy kit. The reason why April kept one was beyond Spike.

_"Bingo!"_ Spike thought. Spike then followed the instructions of the home pregnancy kit and quickly used the the home pregnancy kit and shortly got her result.

She was pregnant.

_"SHIT!"_ Spike thought. "Master Splinter is going to kill me!" She then threw away the home pregnancy kit. Not a problem though, there were more in the bathroom shelf. She put a new one where the old one was.

"You done yet?" April asked, getting impatient.

"Now I am," Spike replied. April then rushed into the bathroom, and got out the makeup, not noticing Spike had taken a home pregnancy test.

"Are you ready?!" April asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Spike said, nervous. "I'm ready."

"Are you alright?" April asked.

"Yeah I'm okay, just feeling a little sick still," Spike said. "But I'm good. I'm ready to experiment with makeup."

"Okay!" April squealed.

While the girls were experimenting with makeup, the boys had finished fighting some Krang. Raphael had fought a little harder on the Krang then normal, and his brothers had noticed.

"Hey, is there something wrong Raph?" Leo asked. "You've been a bit more..."

"Moody!" Mikey interrupted.

"I'm fine!" Raph said. "Geez, what makes you think I'm not?"

"Well you just seemed really nervous around Spike because she felt sick," Donnie replied. "Is it possible you might..."

"HE LIKES HER!" Mikey interrupted once again.

"No I don't!" Raph said. "She's just really close, that's all." But in reality, he was in love with her.

"Well it's fine if you having feelings for her," Donnie said.

"Coming from the guy who's obsessed over April," Raph mumbled.

"I am not obsessed!" Donnie yelled. "I just...really like her."

"The point is that you're our brother," Leo said. "You can tell us if something's wrong."

"Yeah and you didn't tell us about Karai when you met her," Raph said.

"Hey, that was in the past!" Leo said.

"Whatever," Raph mumbled.

"Gee, I know he's usually hot headed but he never was this bad," Leo mumbled.

"I heard that!" Raph said, slapping Leo.

"Okay, something is defiantly wrong with him," Donnie replied.

"Does someone need a hug?" Mikey asked.

"NO!" Raph yelled, punching Mikey. Raph was just really nervous about Spike at the moment. Donnie then got a text from April, a picture of her and Spike dressed up nicely and having make up on. The girls looked confident and sexy, but beautiful and innocent.

"Guys check this out!" Donnie yelled. "Doesn't April look gorgeous?"

"Wait, shouldn't Spike be at home?" Leo and Raph asked at the same time.

"I say we go over there and compliment how beautiful they look!" Donnie said.

_"Typical Donnie..."_ Raph thought. _"But wow, Spike is beautiful..."_ The four turtles then got to April's apartment, with Donnie knocking on April's window. April then opened up her window with Spike there.

"Hello ladies!" Donnie said. "April you look so...so..."

"Good?" April asked. Donnie just blushed immensely. The four turtles then went inside April's room. Spike then went over to Raph.

"Raph, I need to tell you something in private," She whispered. Raph nodded as he followed Spike into a hallway. Meanwhile, April, Donnie and Mikey were discussing, Leo couldn't help but follow the two in secret to see what they were talking about.

"Raph..." Spike said quietly. "I'm...I'm pregnant."

"Preg-pregnant?" Raph asked nervously.

"I guess we were two caught up in the moment that night," Spike said. Raph was just speechless. He wasn't mad at Spike or himself for making love to the girl he loved. Part of him was happy that he's going to have a child, but part of him was scared of Splinter's reaction.

"I still don't regret that night though," Raph responded. "Because no matter what happens, I still love you." He then gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, Raphael," Spike responded. "But how are we going to tell everyone else?"

"We'll tell everyone when they are all gathered together," Raph responded. "But to be truthfully honest, I'm happy I'm going to be a father." Spike smiled warmly as she gave Raph a tight hug. Leo, on the other hand, walked back to Donnie, Mikey and April.

_"I knew it. They had a fling after all..."_ Leo thought. "I'll confront Raph about it in private." Raph and Spike then went back to April's room.

"Where did you two go?" Mikey asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," Raph responded.

"They were most likely having a little chat," Donnie said. "Maybe about secret feelings?" Raph and Spike blushed.

"Maybe it was that!" April squealed. "How exciting!"

"Raph, I need to chat with you in private," Leo responded in a mad tone. Raph gulped. "Now."

_"He spied on us didn't he?"_ Raph thought.

"Fine," Raph said. "Make it quick." Raph and Leo then went to the same hallway Raph and Spike had their discussion.

"Raphael I have to ask you a question," Leo said.

"What?" Raph said.

"Why didn't you tell me you had sex with Spike and she's pregnant!?" Leo asked, furiously.

"Hey, I-" Raph said.

"Do you know how Splinter is going to react?" Leo said. "He's going to be angry! Furious! He's going to be just...ugh! What were you thinking?"

"What were you thinking when you were having a little fling with Karai?" Raph asked angrily.

"At least I didn't do anything I'd regret!" Leo snapped. "I just had a crush, but now it's done! I never had sex with her!"

"You just had a crush! I actually love her!" Raph snapped back. "More than Donnie loves April, and certainly more then you liked Karai! You shouldn't be saying anything!"

"But what I did was not as drastic as what you did!" Leo snapped.

"What I did not drastic?" Raph asked. "What about holding hands with the foot?! She's a part of the Foot Clan, AKA the Shredder's army!"

"But you got someone pregnant!" Leo said. "If you truly love her, you are going to tell everyone about what you did and how Spike is pregnant, and you are going to be a father for Spike's baby!"

"That's what I planned on doing!" Raph said, angry.

"Then do it now!" Leo said.

"Splinter isn't here though," Raph yelled. "Everyone has to be there to know!" Leo then took a deep breath and sighed.

"Fine," Leo said. "Do it your own way. However, don't come crying to me if you can't handle it."

"I won't," Raph said. The two brothers then furiously went back into April's room. April, Spike, Donnie and Mikey heard Leo and Raph screaming at each other, but didn't know what they were screaming about.

"Are you two okay?" Spike asked.

"I'm fine," Raph responded with.

"I'm fine too," Leo said.

"Do you guys wanna talk about.." Donnie asked.

"I'll talk about it later," Raph said. "When everyone is listening."

"Okay," Donnie said.

"Did he...?" Spike asked.

"Yes," Raph responded. Spike frowned.

"April, we have to go," Leo said.

"Is there any time you're going to the Lair tomorrow?" Spike asked.

"If so, what time?" Raph added.

"At 1:00 PM tomorrow," April said. "I'll wait for an explanation. So will Donnie and Mikey."

"Alright," Spike responded. The five turtles then left April's home and got back to the Lair, and went into their bedrooms and into bed. Both Spike and Raphael had nervous feelings in their stomachs, worrying about how they were going to tell everyone else about their fling. But it'll be okay.

It'll be okay because Raphael and Spike were in love.

**A/N: Hello! So I have decided these one shots will somewhat follow a story. Meaning, they happen to moments of Raph and Spike's relationship in order. It's like life! I also made April squeal like a girl when Spike wanted to try make up and stuff.**

**Well that's all. I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Anouncement

**A/N: Hello everyone! I apologize for taking so long for Chapter 4. I was busy with work and busy playing some Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time as well as some Playstation All Stars Battle Royale (KICKING SOME ASS AS KAT) and replaying the Ratchet and Clank Future Trilogy. Anyways, leaving off where Chapter 3 left off of Chapter 2, Raphael and Spike announce that they will be parents. Well this is a little long but I hope you like.**

**Announcement**

It was early in the morning, about 3:00 AM and Spike was awake. She couldn't sleep from the nervousness of telling everyone she's pregnant and Raphael is going to be the father. Raphael was nervous too, more nervous than he's ever been in his life, but he knows everything will be okay. It has to be. For his, Spike and his future son or daughter's sake. Raphael went to check up on Spike as she tried to feign sleep but failed at it as Raph saw her open her eyes. He gently caressed Spike's face with his two fingers.

"Can't sleep either?" Raph asked quietly. Spike nodded.

"No..." Spike said.

"Same here," Raph said, moving closer to Spike. "You nervous about telling everyone about it?" Spike nodded as she cuddled in Raph's arms.

"We'll get through it," Raph said. "You and I are too tough to not." Spike smiled as she gently kissed Raph.

"Do you think we should practice how we'll tell everyone about our future child?" Spike asked.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Raph replied. The two then stopped cuddling and sat together.

"When it's time, we'll stand up, and get everyone else's attention," Raph said. "Once we got it, we'll start our little speech."

"Are you ready to start practicing?" Spike asked as Raph nodded. She started as she practiced giving her speech quietly, but loud enough for Raph to hear. "Everyone, Raphael and I have important announcement. It's going to be a little hard to talk about this, but I hope you all understand."

"You see, as you know, Spike and I are really close. And as you all know, Spike has been sick lately and I've been overprotective of her...even though I am already so. But there's a reason why we're so close. It's because we're in love," Raphael added to the practice speech.

"But that's not all," Spike added to the practice speech. "You see we did something and now...how do we put this lightly? I'm going to be a mother."

"And I'm going to be a father," Raph added. The two then practiced how they would tell everyone the news a couple of times again before getting into another conversation.

"Do you think we've practiced enough?" Spike asked.

"Well considering we are going to be nervous as shell talking about it, I suppose it's good enough," Raph replied.

"I think we should also talk about how we'll respond to everyone else," Spike said. Raph nodded. "The biggest thing I think we need to keep calm while responding to everyone, no matter what they say."

"I'll try to keep my cool but I can't guarantee anything," Raph said sarcastically. Spike giggled. "I think I can keep my cool. You'll be there with me." Spike smiled as she nuzzled Raph.

"I also hate to say this but I think we'll have to listen to whatever Donnie says if he brings up information about pregnancy and such," Raph said. "And listen to whatever lecture Leo and/or Sensai will give us."

"I would also say make sure everyone is in a good mood but they'll want to hear the announcement right away," Spike said. "And they will probably force us to do it right away...plus it's better to get it done as soon as we can."

"True," Raph said. "I don't think it'll be hard to have Mikey and April in a good mood, they might be excited for whatever announcement we'll make."

"Donnie might be cautious along with Splinter but the only one we'll have to worry about is Leo," Spike said. "After all, he already knows."

"True," Raph said. "But no matter how they are feeling, we'll have to make the best of it."

"I also think that if they demand us to get on with the announcement, we'll just do so. We'll just explain whatever needs to be explained when they ask questions," Spike explained.

"Sounds good to me," Raph replied. "What about if they interrupt?"

"I suppose we can let whoever interrupts interrupt, but make it quick so we can continue unless it's really important," Spike replied.

"Alrighty," Raph said.

"I think we've covered everything," Spike replied. "Do you think so?"

"I can't think of anything else important," Raph said, gently caressing Spike's face with one finger. Spike smiled as leaned in for a kiss on the lips. They continued to kiss as Spike gently caressed Raph's face with three fingers. As the two continued to kiss, Spike put herself near Raph, having her plastron touching Raph's. The kiss got heavier as they both demanded more of each other. They were in sync and moving fast, getting the lust out of them. Raph then stopped the kissing shortly but picked up Spike and held her in his arms, starting to kiss her again. Unfortunately their kiss was cut short when they heard footsteps...which were from Mikey. Raph laid Spike onto her bed and the two of them then got back in their own beds and feigned sleep, hoping they both would fall back to sleep.

10 hours later, April has just arrived in the lair and it was time for Raphael and Spike to give the announcement. Everyone was paying attention to the couple known as Raph and Spike.

"So, what do you guys want to tell us?" April asked.

"Oh, we're getting to that!" Spike said, nervous.

"Is this bad?" Donnie asked.

"I don't think it's bad...but it's important," Raph replied. Leo just gave a death glare at Raph. Knowing Leo wanted Raph and Spike to get their announcement out of the way, Raphael began to speak.

"As you all know, Spike and I are close..." Raph said, nervous. "And since Spike has been sick...well...I've been overprotective of her. But I'm always like that because..."

"Can I please interrupt?" Mikey asked, desperate to confess something.

"Alright," Spike said.

"You all know when Leatherhead returned from Dimension X after saving us?" Mikey asked. "I was so happy to see my best friend okay! Well I just want to say that I h-"

"This isn't relevant to what Spike and Raphael are talking about," Leo said, more annoyed than usual.

"Sheesh, what's wrong with Leo today?" Donnie asked April.

"He must know something we don't," April responded.

"He probably knows what Raph and Spike are going to say," Donnie responded.

"Most likely," April said.

"I LIKE LEATHERHEAD, OKAY?" Mikey yelled, getting what he needed to get out of his system. Everyone looked at Mikey until he said something again. "That is all. Raph, Spike, you may continue."

_"Mikey's attracted to Leatherhead?"_ Spike thought.

_"I didn't know he was a homosexual,_" Raphael thought.

"I'll talk to you about Leatherhead later," Splinter responded. "Now Raph and Spike, what were you two going to say?"

"We're in love," Spike and Raphael responded.

"Awww!" April and Mikey said. "That's adorable!"

"So that's why you wanted to try on the make up!" April said!

"Well, that's part of the reason why I wanted to come over," Spike said.

"Oh?" April asked. "Why else did you go over?"

"Well, two weeks ago...Raphael and I had sex," Spike said. "And I went over to find a home pregnancy test and use it on myself and it turns out..."

"Spike and I are going to be parents," Raph said. "And now we must ask...can we get married?" While Leo took a deep breath and gave Raph a death stare, everyone else were shocked.

"WHAT?" Splinter yelled.

"Did you hear them?" Leo said, a bit annoyed.

"I heard clearly, Leo," Splinter said. "I just...need some time to think." Splinter left the room and started to meditate.

"Did you know about this, Leo?" Donnie and April asked.

"I eavesdropped on them," Leo responded. "And surprisingly they did what they said they would do; Talk about what happened. If they didn't do it today, I was going to tell Sensei and everyone else would know because this is something that cannot go not being known."

_"And yet Leo didn't tell everyone else about Karai until he found out how much of a witch she is,"_ Raph thought. Raph was thinking heavily about the future and Spike showed concern for her lover. She gave Raph a hug and entered Raph's arms.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" Mikey said. "Have you two thought of baby names yet?!"

"Actually...no," Spike responded, in Raph's arms, laying her head on Raph's shoulder.

"Well let me name the kid when it's born!" Mikey yelled. "I have to be the best person to give names!"

"We'll name him or her whatever we agree on, Mikey," Raph responded. "Besides, Spike and I are the parents. You're just the silly uncle."

"Yeah, but I'll be the best uncle!" Mikey said.

"Yeah...no," Raph said. Spike giggled as she gently kissed Raph's cheek.

_"They really are in love,"_ Leo thought. _"I would really hate to see Sensei separate the two."_

An hour later, April had gone home, Donnie was upgrading his staff, Mikey was reading his comics, Leo was watching Space Heroes and Raphael and Spike were cuddling. Splinter had finished meditating and was ready to speak with the two love birds.

"Raphael, Spike, we need to talk," Splinter said, calm but stern. Raphael and Spike stood up, walking to Splinter and was ready to discuss what plans were for the future. "Leonardo, you need to come too." Leonardo was surprised to hear Splinter call his name since he barely had anything to do with Raph and Spike other then the fact that he was the first to find out their secret. The four went into Splinter's room.

"Sensei, I knew about this earlier but I was going to give them one day to see if they can tell you and everyone else about it," Leo said. "But if they didn't I was-"

"I know," Splinter said. "I could tell by your body language and how you reacted to the news. But you say you were going to give them one day. Did you find out last night?"

"Yes," Leo responded.

"I suppose that's fair of you, Leonardo," Splinter responded.

"Sensei, we are very sorry we disobeyed your rules," Spike said.

"You should be," Splinter said. "However, this is not what this is about."

"It isn't?" Leo and Raph asked at the same time.

"No, it does have to do with Raphael and Spike, but it's not what you think," Splinter replied. "I want you to listen to a story." Splinter then told a story of how his mother and father did something similar to what Raph and Spike did, no, not similar, the exact same thing. His mother and father were teenagers in love and had sex at an early age and his mother got pregnant back in the day. But that didn't stop his mother and father from loving each other. It actually strengthened it and they got married...as well as raised Splinter. It was the only time it happened in Splinter's old clan, but it was a miracle story of how two lovers who still loved each other even after having sex and having an early baby. After the story, Raph, Spike and Leo were speechless.

"Sensei..." Raph said.

"Raphael, Spike, I must ask you two something," Splinter said. Raph and Spike nodded. "Do you to truly love each other?"

"Sensei, I love Spike more than anything in the world," Raph said. "If I was forced to fight the Shredder knowing I was going to die and Spike was going to be safe, I would do it. I would take a bullet from a gun for her. I'd do anything to protect her and love her. If it wasn't for her, my heart would break into a million pieces." Spike blushed heavily as she rested her head on Raph's shoulder. Raph gently kissed her head as he gently caressed her forehead with a finger.

"And I love Raphael more than anything in the world," Spike said. "I would rather die knowing Raphael is safe and happy then live knowing Raphael is dead. He fills my heart in a way where only he can do it. Every touch from him, every time I see him, I feel complete."

"I can see their love, Sensei," Leo said. "Raph had always been protective of Spike, ever since he found her. And even more so ever since she's mutated. They need each other. Just look at them!"

"I can see it too, my son," Splinter responded. "It's clear that this is more than infatuation. However, Raphael, Spike, you must be wary of the responsibilities you two will face now."

"Hai, Sensei," Raph responded.

"When the baby is born, you two will be responsible as parents," Splinter said. "And that's a big responsibility. You'll have to feed your child, give your child attention, love him or her and many other things. Now considering you two don't go to school, you'll have plenty of time to love your child. And you also have a caring grandfather, three other uncles and aunt named April to help you out."

"Sensei, we'll give more love to our child than any other parent could," Raph responded. "My child, my true love and my brothers come before anything else."

"We would fight the Shredder and die then have our child be hurt," Spike said.

"I hope you mean it," Splinter said. "Because you don't have a choice. As for Marriage, well, considering you are having a child and when you were in my clan, you needed to get married before having children, you two shall be wed."

"Thank you Sensei!" Raph and Spike said.

"You are very welcome," Splinter replied. "So you all know of the future, right?"

"Hai, Sensei!" Raph and Spike responded.

"You may go," Splinter said. "I'm going to talk to Michelangelo about Leatherhead now." The three turtles nodded as the head out of the room.

"Oh Mikey, Splinter wants to talk to you," Raph said, passing by Mikey. Mikey then entered Splinter's room and started discussing Leatherhead to Splinter.

"Should we start thinking of some names?" Raph asked.

"I think we can wait," Spike said, nuzzling Raph. Things turned out better than planned, and things were only going to get better.

**A/N: Well, how was that? Did you like? :D Well I did. That's all for now, Squishies! (Ratchet and Clank reference FTW!) **


	5. Something To Worry About

**Something To Worry About**

It's been two months since Raphael and Spike announced the big news, and things were going good...for the most part. The fetus was developing nicely and staying healthy, things were being prepared for Raph and Spike's wedding that will occur a month from now and everyone was happy, especially Raph and Spike. Their love had grown even stronger over those two months, as it has not only matured Raphael, but it has matured Spike into more caring and calm people. Raph especially. Everything was going good, but there was still something missing.

Raphael needs to find an engagement ring for Spike.

April, Donatello, Leonardo and Raphael were out in the city, helping Raph find the perfect ring for Spike while Spike, Leatherhead and Michelangelo were hanging out at the lair, with Leatherhead and Mikey having their own fun in Mikey's bedroom. Turns out Leatherhead returned Mikey's feelings and now those two were boyfriend and...boyfriend. Not a problem. Everyone was happy for them, including their soon to be in law sister Spike.

Spike sat on the couch contemplating what she would name her child. Of course she has discussed with Raphael about the many names they could name their child but they haven't found one they agreed on yet. They were even considering letting one name one depending on gender; Raphael names the boy, Spike names the girl.

"Sensei?" Spike asked. Splinter left his room to see how his soon to be daughter in law needed help.

"Yes?" Splinter asked.

"Do you have any good ideas for names? I can't think of anything great yet and Raphael and I haven't come up with one yet," Spike said.

"Well, if you have a girl, you could name her Venus De Milo or Mona Lisa," Splinter suggested. "Or if it is a boy, you can name him Pablo, or Picasso."

"Name my child after famous painters and art from the past?" Spike asked. "Not that I have a problem with it, but may I ask...what got you interested in the ancient art?"

"Actually, I got an interest in them when I met Tang Shen," Splinter replied. "She was really into the ancient arts and had informed of it."

"Oh, I see," Spike said. "I actually do like the names you picked out, though."

"I hoped you would," Splinter replied.

"Thank you, Sensei," Spike said. Splinter just gave a hug.

Meanwhile, finding a ring for Spike had proven itself to be quiet challenging. April was in the store with Donnie using a spy device (thankfully not a cockroach) so Raph can see what ring he wanted to pick out.

"No...no...too big...too little..." Raph said as he was looking at the rings. "No...no...that won't do..."

"How about that one?" April asked, pointing at a ring that looked...dumb.

"Oh god no," Raph responded. "Who would even make something that awful looking?"

"Jeez would you pick something already?!" Leo asked. "We've been here for an hour!"

"Hey, you're not the one getting married. I need to find a ring that is PERFECT!" Raph said.

"You sound like Donnie," Leo responded.

"That's because I'm in love you know," Raph said. "That's why I will never make fun of Donatello for his-"

"ZIP IT!" Donnie said, slapping Raph.

"What was Raph going to say?" April asked.

"Did you just slap me?" Raph asked, ignoring April.

"Relax, let's get back to work," Leo said. They all kept browsing for rings until Raphael spotted a beautiful, gold ring with a diamond on it that glittered. That ring was perfect.

"Bingo!" Raph said, pointing at the ring. "That'll be perfect!"

"And this 500 dollar bill is just enough to buy that ring," April said, squealing inside. "Spike's going to freak!" April walked up the cash register and bought the ring. She put it in a special case that Raph would give Spike when he engages to her, then walked outside and gave the case to Raph.

"Now we just gotta get on going and I'm gonna propose to her-" Raph said but then noticed Leo was gone.

"Where did Leo go?" April asked.

"I don't know," Donnie said. "April, Raph, get on home. I'm going to look for Leo," The two nodded as they went their separate ways.

Raph and April arrived home as they got greeted by a very happy Spike, a pleasant Splinter and a satisfied Mikey and Leatherhead.

"Hi there my better half!" Spike said as she hugged Raphael, shortly receiving a kiss afterwards.

"Hello my beautiful," Raph said. Spike then noticed that Donnie nor Leo were with Raph and April.

"Where's Donnie and Leo?" Mikey asked, asking the question Spike was going to ask.

"Did they get into trouble with the Krang?" Leatherhead asked.

"Leo went missing and Donnie's trying to find him," April explained. "Mikey, are you okay? You look a little..."

"Exhausted?" Mikey asked. "Yeah, a little. But I'm feeling good." Mikey grinned.

_"I think I know what Mikey and Leatherhead did,"_ Raph thought. _"Didn't think they'd go all the way yet. Oh well."_

"So what did you dudes do?" Mikey asked, holding Leatherhead's hand.

"You'll get to hear about it when you are finished talking with me, Mikey," Splinter said. "You have something to tell me."

_"Oh shit..."_ Mikey thought. Mikey and Splinter left the room and left the room with just Raphael, Spike, April and Leatherhead.

"Too bad Donnie nor Leo nor Mikey are going to be here to see this but oh well. They'll get to hear about it when they co-" Raphael was interrupted by Donatello and Leo entering the room, with Donnie irritated and Leo ashamed.

"Oh hey, you two are ba- you guys okay?" Raph asked.

"No, I'm not," Donnie said. "Ask Leo what's wrong. I need some time to calm down." And then Donnie stormed off.

"I'll go check on Donnie," April said, walking towards Donnie. "Donnie, are you okay?"

"Leo, what did you do?" Raph asked suspicious.

"I...I..." Leo said.

"I what?" Raph asked. "You know, I have something important for Spike and I don't want this to wait and I don't think she does either. So spit it out."

"When we were browsing the rings, I saw...the Foot spying on us. So I decided to get rid of them on my own so you guys didn't have to worry about any Foot soldiers staying alive with the information they witnessed."

"Why's Donnie so irritated?" Raph asked, detecting Leo was hiding something. "You aren't telling me something. What is it?"

"I'm telling you the truth, Raph!" Leo said. "He's irritated because I didn't tell him about the foot earlier, but I wanted to make sure I could get those foot soldiers without being noticed." Leo gulped.

_"I have a feeling he's lying..."_ Spike thought.

"Raph and I will ask Donnie what he saw later," Spike said. "But don't lie to our family about the Foot Clan."

"Yeah, they want us dead," Raph said. Leo then left the area, holding his two now bloody katanas in his hands.

"Is everything alright?" Spike asked.

"I think so," Raph said. "Are you worried about them?"

"Yeah...I really am worried, but...I'd like to wait until everyone is ready to here for the announcement."

"Your wish is my command, my love," Raph said, kissing Spike's hand. "I love you, my sweet."

"I love you two, handsome," Spike replied, then kissed Raph afterwards, letting her worries about Leo, Donnie, her child and the wedding leave.

**A/N: Well that's chapter...whatever. XD Also, yes, Mikey and Leatherhead did have sex. No there will be no MPREG with Mikey and Leatherhead...that's just a no-no for me. XD** **As for Donnie and Leo troubles...what could have happened? Could someone Leo knows be involved? Hmmm? FIND OUT...early in a fanfic I'm writing! Or wait until the future chapters or something. Maybe. Also, I got an idea for a Ratchet and Clank and TMNT 2012 crossover. If enough people are interested, I might make it happen. Thoughts? Hm? Anyways that's all for now.**


	6. TMCWAMOCG

**The Medical Checkup with a Mix Of Courtney Gears**

_"Breath in, breath out!" Raphael calmly informed Spike (while holding her) as she was doing something she never would have expected in her life time; lay an egg. Everyone was there, helping Spike lay her egg. Believe it or not, for Spike, this was absolutely painful. It was like giving birth._

_"Why did I assume we'd have the ability to give birth like normal humans? We're turtles meaning we naturally lay eggs!" Donnie yelled. "I feel stupid!_

_"But why would an egg be in Spike for two months and then decide to come out now?" Raph asked loudly. "And why is it painful?!"_

_"I don't know! Maybe it's the affects of the Mutagen!" Donnie informed Raph. "Our bodies aren't like normal turtle bodies and while we aren't human, we borrow some human characteristics."_

_"I WANT IT OUT!" Spike yelled as she squeezed Raph's hand harder. _

_"It's okay, breath in, breath out!" Raph informed. Spike kept screaming until and closed her eyes while laying her egg until everything faded to white._

Spike opened her eyes screaming to see that she was in her room. She stopped screaming and took deep breaths, worried if she was dreaming or...she really did lay an egg. The time was 8:00 AM. Raph ran into his and Spike's room, checking his soon to be fiancé. He went to their bed and help Spike in his arms as she rested her head on Raph's plastron.

"Are you okay?" Raph asked, still holding Spike.

"I'm fine," Spike assured Raph, kissing his Plastron. "I just had a...dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Raph asked.

"It's...when I was giving birth," Spike stated. "But then I found out that I was actually laying an Egg and not giving birth."

"Well, Donnie promised me that later today that we'll check how we're doing so far," Raph said. "Hopefully after he's done talking to Leo about Karai."

"WHAT?" Spike asked. "He encountered Karai?"

"Yup, unfortunately," Raph sighed. "I thought he was over her. That knucklehead's going to get himself in trouble if he doesn't get over her. I talked to him last night and he was just...he says he knows the truth, he says he knows she's evil, but I know that he's hiding something else; something that only Leo knows. He isn't a good liar."

"Yeah, he isn't," Spike agreed. "I'm worried he'll get himself killed."

"I am too," Raph said. "Even if I may not admit to my brothers."

"Your secrets all always safe with me," Spike said, kissing Raph. The two playfully kissed as Raph laid Spike on their bed as they started a make out session. Spike playfully got on top of Raph much to Raph's surprise. Unfortunately that make out session was cut short when Donnie and Leo entered the room.

"Oh, sorry we interrupted..." Donnie said. "We just...um...I finished talking with Leo and I'm ready to do the Medical Checkup."

"How did the conversation go?" Spike asked out of curiosity.

"Well...I promised Leo I'd keep it between him and myself," Donnie said. "All I'm going to say is that we won't have to worry about Leo feeling anything for Karai...I hope."

"Good," Raph said. "She's a witch."

_"She is not!"_ Leo thought. He wanted to tell them all that they were wrong, but he remained silent for if he didn't his talk with Donnie would be pointless.

"I'm ready to do the Medical Checkup," Donnie replied.

"Oh, well in that case let's go!" Spike shouted as she deeply smiled. "I was actually worried about how my- excuse me, our baby is doing. You know, Raph and my baby." Raph kissed Spike's forehead.

"GUYS! GUYS! YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!" Mikey yelled coming into the room. "I FOUND A VIDEO THAT MIGHT BE FROM THE KRANG!"

"Donnie, you check up on Raph and Spike's baby, I'll go see Mikey's video," Leo said.

"Leo, have you been crying?!" Mikey asked. "Does someone need a hug?!"

"No, I do not," Leo responded. "I am fine. Let's go check out your video." Mikey hugged Leo anyways. Leo accepted the hug and then noogied his younger brother as well as gave a playful smile. And with that the two turtles left the room. Meanwhile Raph, Spike and Donnie went on over to Donatello's lab and was ready to use his equipment to check the baby. He was using a custom made device to check the womb, all he had to do is...place it carefully on her vagina.

"Alright, if this equipment hurts, let me know," Donnie informed Spike, who was holding Raph's hands. "And you got Raph to comfort you if you need it. This is going to feel a little weird, FYI." Spike nodded as he turned on the device. Donnie held the cord while he let Raph place the machine onto Spike's vagina. Thankfully, this didn't hurt her. In fact, it felt kind of good. Spike was relaxing.

"If there's one thing that has confused me from the beginning, it's how you got pregnant and how you didn't just lay an egg," Donnie said honestly. "I mean, we are still reptiles, just mutant reptiles that borrow some things from the human anatomy apparently...or at least we do."

"_Science, science, blah blah blah,_" Raph thought.

"I gotta admit, that is a little confusing," Spike said. "What sounds more painful? Giving birth or laying an egg?"

"From research...I'd say giving birth," Donnie answered. "However I am not a woman so I do not know. On the bright side, the fetus looks very healthy. I think the fetus might be a boy, but I'm not completely sure." Leo entered the Lab with Mikey dancing to some music.

"Oh hey Leo, what was the video?" Raph asked.

"I'm a little concerned about Mikey," Leo said.

_"I asked about the video, not about Mikey,_" Raph thought.

"Why? Because he's dancing to groovy music with his headphones?" Spike asked. Mikey was singing the lyrics to the music video he had just saw.

"I think he's singing a war propagandas song," Leo said. "Whether this is a Krang video or something else, I don't know, but it's a music video...apparently from a robot named...Courtney Gears." Raph and Spike giggled a little.

"Interesting," Donnie said. "We'll take a look at it after we're done with looking at the fetus." A few minutes later, Donnie was done taking a look at the fetus and disconnected the machine from Spike. They were all now ready to watch the music video. Leo took the video from Mikey and unplugged the headphones.

"HEY! I WAS LISTENING TO CATCHY MUSIC!" Mikey said.

"Don't you want everyone else to see it?" Leo asked.

"Oh, yeah, that," Mikey said. "It is amazing and it will BLOW your minds."

"By looking at the video, I think it belonged to someone else but it got stolen from," Donnie said. "It says this video belongs to Courtney Gears. If you are a squishy, you deserve to be cleansed of your impurity and you do not deserve to touch this nor look at this. You should also surrender to robots and let Dr. Nefarious turn you into a Robot. Especially if your name happens to be Ratchet and if you have a traitor of a Sidekick named CLANK!"

"Who is...Dr. Nefarious?" Donnie asked. "And who is this...Ratchet and Clank?"

"Am I the only thinking this is a joke video?" Raph asked. "Courtney Gears sounds like a parody name for Britney Spears."

"No, I think this was serious," Leo said. "Why would someone spend their time to animate a video that looks really realistic just for parody? And why would a joke video have a message about robots killing...squishies."

"What the heck is a squishy anyway?" Spike asked.

"Might be a nickname for organic life form in the Krang dimension...or wherever," Donnie said. "But enough fooling around. Let's watch the video. Donnie started to play the video to show robots dancing.

_"Yeah what's up people it's Courtney Gears!" The pink robot, Courtney Gears said in the video. "Are you feeling me robots? I'm feeling you!" The Courtney Gears robot started to sing the lyrics to her little song._

_"I see the future, and what do I see? Robots going crazy cross the galaxy! Can't stand organics, they soft and squishy! The time is now! We robots must be free!"_

"_This robot is crazy," _Raph thought.

"_If this is real, I'm honestly disturbed,_" Spike thought.

_"Could The Foot Clan be involved? Doubt it but maybe?"_ Leo thought.

_"You wanna be free?" Courtney Gears asked. "Then shout with me, yeah!" Courtney Gears began to sing once again. _

_"This goes out to all you robots cross the galaxy! It's time for you and me rise up and strike back! Don't stop until we dominate, won't you feel great? When we exterminate all organic life!" _The video then ended, with all of them somewhat...dumbfounded. They didn't know what to think.

"Well...it was catchy...I guess," Spike said.

"JUST CATCHY?" Mikey asked. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? IT'S ADDICTIVE!"

"Well we all now know Mikey's theme song is," Raph said, laughing. "Donnie, you gonna do some research?"

"I have to," Donnie replied. "This video has got me really intrigued. Mikey, where did you find this?"

"Oh, Leatherhead found it when I visited him earlier," Mikey responded. "He wanted to give it to me to show everyone so I did."

"Then it must be from the Krang," Leo said. "I don't think this wouldn't be from The Krang."

"I'm going to do my research," Donnie said.

"Wait, Donnie!" Raph said. "Do you know where you put it?" Raph was referring to the ring he bought earlier.

"It?" Donnie asked before realizing the obvious. "Oh, sorry! Leo, can you go get it for me? You know where you hid it."

"Right!" Leo said before storming off. "Be right back!"

"What are you going to do?" Spike asked.

"You'll see," Donnie said.

"Hey Spike, can you close your eyes for me?" Raph asked. "I want it to be a suprise."

"Oh, okay!" Spike said excited as she closed her eyes. "Tell me when I can open!" Leo entered the room again with the case and he gave it to Raph.

"Here it is," Leo said. "You can take it from here, Raph."

"WAIT, I NEED TO GET SPLINTER!" Mikey yelled.

"Mikey, no. Splinter is meditating and he if we interrupt him this time he will ground all of us," Donnie said.

"But what if he gets mad if he-" Mikey was interrupted by a slap from Donnie. "Did you just slap me?"

"He won't get mad," Donnie said.

"Besides, I think my lady has been waiting long enough," Raph said excited. Spike was only even more excited for what was to come. Mikey used a smoke bomb to disappear and then reappeared with Splinter, who suprisingly wasn't mad.

"MIKEY! DID YOU NOT LISTEN?" Donnie asked.

"I am not mad," Splinter said. "At least not for this. Raphael, my son, you may continue." Raph smiled as he held Spike's hand with one hand, and the ring with another.

"Spike, my love, you probably already know this but I'm going to say it again; I love you more then anything," Raph began to say. "And we've been together for a while now, and now that we are to marry soon...I think it's time to show you this. You may open your eyes." Spike opened her eyes to see Raph holding a beautiful engagement ring. She blushed red.

"I already know the answer, but will you marry me, my love?" Raph asked. Spike put the ring on her finger and jumped into Raph's arms.

"Of course!" Spike yelled of happiness. She kissed Raph's cheek six times before receiving a kiss from Raph on the lips.

"I love you," Raph said.

"I love you more!" Spike said.

"I love you the most!" Raph said. Everyone smiled as Raph and Spike were one step closer to being married.

**A/N: Hello! A new chapter of this has been released earlier then I expected. Well, I wanted to get the enagement scene and medical check up scene over with so I combined it.** **Also, I was listening to The Courtney Gears boss fight music from Ratchet and Clank 3...I couldn't help it. I needed to write them watching the music video from the third game. This might also introduce a new story that involves the Turtles and Ratchet and Clank but we'll see...anyone else a huge fan of Ratchet and Clank as well as TMNT 2012? No? Must just be me.**

**See you next chapter!**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello everyone! LittleTalks99 here! I have some good and bad news for you all.

The bad news is...I will not be continuing this story. Now before anyone says "BUT LITTLETALKS99, WHY ARE YOU ABBANDONING THIS STORY? IT'S NOT COMPLETE AND THERE IS SO MUCH TO DO AND PEOPLE WANT MORE?!", well, that's where the good news comes in...

The good news is that I'm making a remake story, but with mutiple chapters, and all that good stuff. In other words, I'm remaking this but in a story format. It'll be much better and will be able to focus not just on Raphael X Spike, but other pairings too. Donnie X April, Leo X Karai, Mikey X Leatherhead, and I might make this a series, where the first part is just a TMNT 2012 fic where the Second Part is a TMNT 2012 and Ratchet and Clank crossover! How does that sound? Good? Well, I'm working on the story, so be prepared for something awesome!


End file.
